Back To The Way It Was
by JadelynMalfoy
Summary: After being married for seventeen years with three kids, with no A, no drama, no problems, they think that everything will be okay. But when one, terrible night their daughter goes missing, they realise that A was never gone for good. Spoby. Spencer/Toby Hanna/Caleb Aria/Ezra Emily/Paige
1. Prologue: Missing girl

**I KNOW! I always start a new story and deleting the other ones, but not this time! I actually needed to publish a GREAT ( I am soooo modest ) story about Spencer Hastings/Toby Cavanaugh, I know I always go on and on about Harry Potter but this one is about Pretty Little Liars. This prologue was written by my very talented, amazing, friend, Abbie. Shoutout to you, Abbie, for writing this great piece, I will continue this story with her generous help. Enjoy. Kisses - A**

"I'm sorry to ask but it would be a lot easier if I could talk to you separately," the police officer standing in front of the pair explained tentatively, "you know the drill." The last part of the sentence was spoken softer, directed at Toby. Maybe Toby did know the drill, he'd often enforced it himself, but standing there his hand wrapped around his wife's waist after all that had happened there was no way he was letting Spencer out of his sight for a second. Spencer stood scarily still. Every muscle in her body was tensed, her hair was sticking up at awkward angles, her mascara running down her face. Her usual mocha coffee eyes were now a dull, lifeless almost black colour. She hadn't felt so heartbroken since her days in Radley, she knew she was holding on to her sanity by a thread. This time she was going to hold on. This time she knew she could hold on because she had him by her side. As if on que he tightened his grip on her tiny waist answering the officers suggestion. They were being spoken to together or not at all. Toby just felt drained, achy and tired. He kept hoping it was a bad dream, hoping his heart hadn't really been torn out of him. The only reason he was holding on was for her. "Very well," the police officer stated seemingly accepting, leading the pair into a room to be questioned. Neither of them knew how long they waited to be spoken to. Every minute seemed like an hour and every hour seemed like a day. No amount of time seemed relevant without their daughter. They sat in an apparent silence, the pair didn't need words to communicate. Spencer buried her head into Toby's chest and Toby buried his face into her hair trying hard not to loose it completely. They jumped apart when the detective came in. "I'm really sorry about what happened," she offered her condolences without any real emotion. Spencer nodded timidly, the best answer she could muster up. "First of all I'm going to need her picture and a description." Toby fished into his pocket to get her picture out his wallet. "Ariana is 15. She has wavy brown hair like mine but shorter, like at her shoulders. Her face is shaped like mine but she has Toby's blue eyes. She is tall for her age and slim, about 5'6." Spencer spoke slowly using her best Hastings voice. Toby placed the picture on the table gently after squeezing Spencer's hand. "Please find our daughter, we can't carry on without her," Toby's big blue eyes pleaded. "I'll do my best," the detective replies half heartedly taking the picture to be photocopied for posters. Spencer flinched as her phone buzzed in her pocket, followed by a sharp ding indicating Toby had a text too. They watched each other wide eyed as they opened the message simultaneously. It had been years, it couldn't be them could it? Toby's stomach slipped as Spencer stifled a sob. 'Funny how history tends to repeat itself isn't it? -A'. Toby wanted to throw his phone at the wall, anger freely flowing through his body. The bitch was back.


	2. Chapter 1: 5 hours earlier

**Sorry for not updating, my parents grounded me and I couldn't possibly write without my phone or laptop. Again Abbie helped me with this chapter, thank you Abbie I love you. 5 reviews for the new update! Kisses, -N**

Ariana was not shifting. At fifteen years old she was convinced she was perfectly capable of staying at home herself for an hour or so to finish off some revision. However her father, Toby, clearly didn't agree.  
>"I don't care what you're friends do Ari, they're not my responsibility you are." Toby ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. With his oldest daughter Ari they were either at each other's throats or the best of friends. Today they were undoubtably at each others throats.<br>"Well you should care because I'm not coming to Aunt Hanna's and Uncle Caleb's until I'm finished studying and that should take about another hour," Ari's blue eyes gleamed her eyebrows raised. Toby groaned, there was no winning with this kid.  
>"You are just as stubborn as your mother," Toby muttered under his breath. A laugh arose from the other side of the room.<br>"I heard that!" Spencer called playfully lacing up her 3 year old daughter Emily's shoes. Spencer was just happy it wasn't her arguing with Ariana this time, due to the intensity of their personalities they clashed often. She had Spencer's stubbornness and her humorous wit matched with a warm heart like Toby's.  
>Out of their 3 kids she was the most equal mix of them both. After Spencer surprised herself after taking a shine to motherhood with Ari, the couple went on to have Thomas or Tommy as his parents often fondly referred to him was now 8. Tommy was basically Spencer in male version. Intelligent, driven, competitive but fiercely protective of his loved ones. Physically he was more like Toby; he had the sandy blonde hair Toby possessed as a child matched with the blue eyed trait he picked up like his sister Ari. Emily was the only one to have Spencer's coffee coloured eyes and she also shared her hair colour with her Mother. Yet personality wise she was just like Toby. Dangerously warm hearted, sensitive and scarily sweet. Spencer and Toby loved their kids equally. Ariana their brave but gentle daughter named after two of Spencer's best friends Aria and Hanna. Tommy their determined intelligent little boy who Toby named. And their little princess Emily named after her godmother and her parents shared best friend Emily.<br>"Tommy go take Emily up to her room to get her cardigan, we are heading off soon." She instructed receiving a mock salute from the young boy. She sighed deeply at Toby and Ariana still going at it. She walked over placing her arm around Toby's shoulder. "Come on Toby, it's just this one time. She is sensible and it's for school work not anything else. She can meet us there in an hour?" Spencer pleaded playing mediator. It was Toby's turn to sigh now. He looked at his daughter standing with her hands placed firmly on her hips. She really as growing up too fast for his liking.  
>"Fine," he stated mono tonally, "but I won't allow you to talk to me like that so I'm not letting you go to that party on Saturday." Ari's mouth was now agape waving her arms in the air at the huge injustice.<br>"Mommm," she pleaded. Spencer raised her hand in mock surrender, she had already done enough.  
>"I hate you," Ari glared at her father as the rest of the family made their way to the door. Toby didn't even bother to say goodbye, and shut the door behind him. Ariana yelled in frustration, of course she didn't hate her father, but he was so annoying at times for no reason, and he was definitely over protective. She took her phone out and dialled her best friend's, Alex Rivers', phone.<br>"My dad grounded me." She practically yelled as soon as he picked up.  
>"Hello to you too, Ari." Alex was Hanna's and Caleb's son, who was friends with Ariana since they both could talk. They were very, very close.<br>"I can't go to that party!" She said as she locked the doors behind her parents. Not going to Amelia Kahn's party was a social disaster, especially since she invited only 'cool' people. "She will destroy me!" Ari groaned.  
>"I'll call her, you know how she is..." He said, and she could hear him grin through the phone. Amelia was his on-again-off-again girlfriend, so it was a plus for Ariana but it also made Amelia hate her since she was a 'potential threat' although Ariana only saw Alex as her best friend. Nothing more. Maybe...<br>"Alex! He WILL NOT LET ME GO!"  
>"Your parents are here, I have to go." Alex said. Ariana signed as she hung up.<br>"Thanks for the help, Alex." She turned the lights off, not noticing someone staring at her through the glass door.

*.*.*.*

Hanna told her she was worrying too much. It's been nearly 16 years she had told her, it was about time Spencer stopped being so paranoid. But she couldn't help it. Every time she heard footsteps behind her she would have her finger hovering over her phone ready to call Toby, every time her phone buzzed she practically jumped out her seat, every night she would wake up unable to catch her breath after dreaming about the living nightmare she experienced as a teenager. How could she not be worried when her daughter didn't turn up to Hanna's like she was supposed to? How could she not freak out and drive straight home when she wouldn't answer her phone? Hanna said she was probably just studying in her room with her phone on charge downstairs. Spencer hoped more than anything Hanna was right.

The drive to their house was quiet. Even Emily and Tommy seemed to notice the change in atmosphere, the pair sitting unusually quietly. As Toby pulled into their drive way. Spencer's heart started to beat double time, not even waiting for the car to reach a complete halt, she jumped out the passenger seat and ran into the house. Toby thought he was going to be sick. He finished parking the car, tossing the car keys to his mature 8 year old son. "Lock the doors, stay in the car with Emily. We will only be 5 minutes," he instructed holding it together for the sole purpose of his family. As he ran into the house he saw the mini pool of blood on the floor. Now he was really going to be sick. "Ariana!" He yelled as loud as he could. Ignoring the voice in his head that there was no way he was getting an answer. He felt as though his heart had been torn out of his chest. Then he saw Spencer. On her knees clutching her stomach, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "No, my baby, no, please, wake up Spencer, wake up!" She screamed her voice breaking at the seams. He rushed over to her wrapping his arms around her frail body. It had always been his first instinct to protect her, she always came before him. So he held her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. "Shh, you are going to be ok." He soothed her. Repeating it over and over. Telling her she was going to be ok even though he wasn't sure of he was. He didn't dare let go of her. Even when Tommy and Emily came running over hand and hand. They never were able to follow the rules. Both of them sobbing their eyes out, terrified. But he still didn't let go of her, just simply made room for two more. He was scared what would happen if he did let go. So they stayed like that and he wasn't sure how long it took but she stopped her hysterical tears. Not because she wasn't still broken, not because her heart wasn't breaking but because like Toby she put people before herself. And right now Tommy and Emily needed them just as much as they needed each other.


	3. Chapter 2: Breathe

_**A/N: I decided to add flashbacks, cause they are cool. Again (as usual) Abbie helped me. Thank you I love you. However I didn't receive any reviews which disappointed me so... -N**_

Little Emily and Tommy were sleeping over at their Auntie Emily's. Spencer and Toby loved their children as much as they loved each other; and anyone who knew Spencer and Toby's relationship knew there wasn't a greater love out there. They were trying to keep everything as normal as they could for the sake of their tiny, vulnerable heads. The pair knew more than anyone how easy it was to be traumatised beyond repair - they had shared the unfortunate experience of seeing and feeling it themselves first hand. Normal wasn't something that could be achieved in their own home. There was place tape everywhere, small areas were sectioned of, Ariana's belongings all placed in small clear bags for testing. The sights caused a screeching noise to enter Spencer's ears. The room would start to close in on her, past memories replaying over and over in her head, making it harder and harder to hold on to her sanity. When Toby found her huddled in the corner of their eldest and bravest daughters room, clutching to her picture rocking back and forth covering her ears to drown out the sound, he swept her up into his arms and took her into his truck to find an alternative accommodation. He thought about the local motel but to him it was a sacred place. The place where he first fell in love with the brown eyed beauty he now had the privilege of calling his wife and he wasn't about to taint that memory. Instead he decided on a large hotel on the outskirts of Rosewood. He figured the more people they were around the less alone he would feel. But he didn't realise the loneliness he felt was the 'no people' kind of loneliness; it was the 'you're missing someone' kind of loneliness.

Watching her sleep always gave him some strange sense of comfort and after watching her toss and turn resulting in sleepless night after sleepless night since the occurrence, it was even more soothing for the burning concern he always held in his heart especially for her. It was a pity he himself couldn't sleep. Truthfully he wanted nothing more. He wanted to be able to wrap his arm around her thin, dainty waist and nuzzle his head into her silky hair. To feel her soft steady breathing against his chest and feel the steady beat of her heart which contained more love than he had ever known. Then to wake up in the morning to his favourite alarm of his littlest girl and his only son jumping at the bottom of their beds shouting for breakfast. But most of all he wished that after finally choosing to get up he could stroll into Ariana's room shake her gently on the shoulder and tell her softly it's time to get up and face the day. He wasn't ready to face his day without her. The thought that she could be anywhere in the world as he lay in the hotel room made him want to throw up. The prospect that anything could have happened to her and the last thing she has said to him was "I hate you," made him wish the ground would hurry up and just swallow him already. He didn't hug her goodbye or kiss her cheek, he didn't reassure her that she was one of the most beautiful and amazing things that existed in his world. And there was a chance that he never could. Suddenly he felt like he had went back twenty years back to the days where he spent constantly worrying and constantly trying to keep his Spencer safe from the unknown enemy A. And he knew, he knew that this time he couldn't let them win. This time there was so much more at stake and he wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

><p>Breathe slowly, she told herself, calm down and save your breath. She woke up in a small trunk of a fast car, struggling with oxygen. Her most rational thought was to save energy and escape. Ariana touched her sore head, moaning quietly, not that anyone could hear her, and she felt warm liquid covering her hair. Blood. Then she remembered; someone had critically hit her with a chair and dragged her out of her house, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She could barely see at the time, but there was a lot of red; blood and a person with a red coat, as far as she remembered. The trunk was painfully small and she struggled with moving. She felt a lock on the inside of the trunk but no matter how hard she kicked and punched it would not move.<p>

"_If you had to go to someone's house but they wouldn't open the doors, what would you do?" a twelve-year-old Ariana asked her father, who was a specialist in these kind of things as he was a cop. Toby laughed at the question, but he stopped when he noticed his daughters' serious look._

"_This is an actual question? Why would you want to know that?" he eyed his daughter carefully, and she just shrugged casually. "I often use some sort of thin metal and jiggle it in the lock, often works fine." Toby smiled at his daughter. "Your mother taught me." Spencer looked up from the sofa with a little baby in her arms and smiled sweetly._

It's weird how she remembered this now. She took out her hair pins out of her hair, which resulted in here short hair covering her face and jiggled the lock, like her dad said. It wouldn't move for a while but eventually the trunk opened. the car, which was black, was moving rapidly. It looked like it was night time or early morning, it didn't matter though. There was no cars behind them whatsoever so she made the decision; she jumped.

Her head hurt a lot. The pain was so unbearable that she couldn't move or breathe, not even when her kidnapper dragged her from the street into the lake.

* * *

><p>Spencer was yet to tell anyone about what happened at the police station. Only she and Toby knew yet neither of them spoke about it. It was almost as if they physically couldn't manage it: every time she tried she felt a fiery burn at the back of her throat warning her of the consequences if she said it out loud. If she said it out loud it would become the truth, she would go back to the terrifying reality of not managing to complete the simple task of viewing a text message without the ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach eating her up piece by piece. If you lie to yourself enough it becomes the truth. For someone who was forced to lie so often, Spencer hated lying. Sure they hide you from the harsh sometimes heart breaking reality of the real world but it only results in you feeling trapped. Nowhere to turn, nowhere to go. Only the truth can really set you free. That's how she found herself sitting in the empty hotel room after Toby headed out to get breakfast, trapped by the unknown stalker who left her with no other option to lie. Spencer truly felt like she was a vulnerable, scared 16 year old trying to hide her insecurities from the world trapped inside a woman's body. It made her sick to the stomach. And she nearly was sick when her phone buzzed again. She tried to tell herself it was stupid to be paranoid.<p>

She wasn't 16 any more, she didn't have an excuses to be scared. But then again she wasn't a Hastings anymore and she didn't have to live in a false façade. She was a Cavanaugh and Cavanaugh's were strong and brave it the sweetest of ways.

**'No one seemed to miss Alison much when she was 'murdered.' Let's hope Ariana was a little more popular since this time I'm not messing around. Kisses. -A.'** Just like that her whole world felt like it was crashing down. She couldn't be strong. She couldn't be brave. She couldn't be anything with her daughter gone. It wasn't fair. Why didn't A take her? What did her daughter ever do wrong? She thought it was over. She thought she could finally have her happily ever after with her handsome husband and three perfect kids. It wouldn't be the same without her. Nothing would ever be the same without her. She heard the ringing noise again. She heard Ariana's first words, her first laugh, and her cute singing voice in the schools talent show. She wondered if that's what happened before Ariana died, they say you live through all your best moments. She wasn't sure. All she knew is that a piece of her heart died alongside Ariana and she would never get it back.

* * *

><p>AN: remember; in Rosewood, no one really dies.


End file.
